Performance monitoring tools are commonly used to assess the operation of a vehicle, such as an automobile, airplane, or the like. Such tools analyze the performance of the vehicle and the various internal systems which make up the vehicle. In addition, the monitoring systems may assess the behavior of the person operating the vehicle and gather data information pertaining to how that person is operating the vehicle. These assessments may be achieved in both real time and non-real time manners.
Most newer cars and trucks contain On Board Diagnostics (OBD) systems which provide some level of self-diagnostic and information reporting capability. OBD systems were originally developed to be used during the manufacturing and test processes. However, the capabilities of these systems and their uses have expanded dramatically since that time. Currently, OBD systems give repair technicians, vehicle owners, and emissions testing agencies electronic access to state of health and operational information pertaining to many different vehicle subsystems. Historically, many vehicle functions like braking, speed indication, and fuel delivery were performed by mechanical systems and components. Presently, many of these vehicle functions are controlled or monitored through electronic means, thereby making electronic information about the performance and operations of those systems readily available. It is now possible to electronically monitor tens, if not hundreds, of operational characteristics of a vehicle using OBD systems.
While OBD is a generic term referring to any of a class of systems which provide these reporting capabilities, there are industry standard implementations which provide for standardized connectors, pinouts, and signal characteristics, among other things. Currently, the most prevalent system is the OBDII system. OBDII provides access to a wide range of data from the engine control unit (ECU) as well as other vehicle systems. The system offers standardized methods for requesting various diagnostic data as well as a list of standard parameters which may be available from an OBDII system.
The present invention is discussed and explained with respect to its interaction with the OBDII system but is not limited to operation with an OBDII system. The present invention encompasses operation with other versions of the OBD system, past and future, as well as other vehicle data interfaces which provide similar vehicle operation data.
Driver behavior and the potential for vehicle accidents has been a longstanding concern. In recent years, driver behavior has garnered additional attention in various media outlets. In particular, some media have reported on the impact of new communication technologies, such as cell phones and text messaging, on driver behavior. It has been shown that engaging with these technologies while operating a vehicle can have significant adverse effects. Furthermore, tired or distracted driving can be very dangerous. There are various systems and algorithms for identifying this.
Consequently, business owners and government agencies who have drivers operating vehicles on their behalf have heightened concerns about the driving behaviors of their drivers and the ensuing risks which may be associated with those behaviors. Parents may be concerned about the driving behaviors of their children and wish to affect those driving behaviors for similar reasons.
In addition to affecting the risks of an accident, driver behavior may have other important cost and environmental impacts as well. For example, rapid or frequent acceleration of a vehicle may result in less efficient fuel consumption or higher concentrations of pollutants. In addition, hard braking or excessive speed may result in increased maintenance costs, unexpected repair costs, or require premature vehicle replacement.